Senzei Yunshan
Senzei Yuanren Yunshan Mekhet (In transition) Acolyte of the Circle (Semiotician) Blood Potency: 2 Background Born on a cool, foggy, Autumn morning into the quiet town of Bothell, Senzei Yunshan was the treasured first son of his parents. Quick and curious, he was an unusual child, if only for the eerie level of focus he devoted to anything that caught his attention. At the urging of his father he learnt to read at an early age, and thus found his first, and most abiding addiction. Initially pleased with their sons avid literacy the Yunshan's eventually began to worry that perhaps it wasn't normal for a seven year old to spend more time reading than out in the sun. In an attempt to remedy this they enrolled him in a local martial arts academy. Unfortunately Senzei's weak constitution made him a poor fighter, and it soon appeared that he would need to abandon the attempt. Luckily his shifu was unwilling to give up on him, in part due to the potential he saw in Sen's natural grace. Rather than continue the unsuccessful striking lessons, he enrolled the child in weapons classes, and introduced him to the chain whip, a complex weapon that demanded exceptional focus and dexterity. Unlike the previous endeavours Sen found something inspiring in the disciplined, fluid movements, and willingly continued the lessons. As the years progressed, Senzei's reading began to take on an unusual focus, he was fascinated by stories of flowers whose scent could knock humans senseless, or mushrooms that could bring inevitable death to those that tasted of them. The seemingly limitless diversity with which the world's poisonous flora expressed themselves was a continuing obsession for him. When he graduated from high school, Sen chose to continue his education at the University of Seattle, where he studied biochemistry, botany, and pharmacology, a synthesis of his interests that would eventually lead into a masters degree in toxicology. Still hard at work in the third year of his masters, Sen first met Taylor one winter night during the celebrations after exams. It was lust at first sight. There was something entrancing about her, and Senzei had never felt anything like the obsession that gripped him during that first meeting. They spent the night dancing, drinking, and he remembers one passionate embrace before his memories dissolve into bliss. The next night he was back at the same club, aching for that feeling. The relationship grew from there, desire and need, fading into something far stranger. He was soon to learn that his lover had odd tastes. Every night they were together Sen had to try something different, alcohol on that first night, a deep drag of tobacco the next. It started out innocuous, but that simplicity didn't last. Eventually he found himself taking hits of atropine, a feverish hallucinogenic rush, aconitum, a cool numbness that tingled over his skin, and other chemics he brewed from the plants at home. Initially it was a controlled risk, he knew the proportions, knew exactly how much he could take safely, but as the obsession wore on, he began to lose his edge. Sleepless nights and endless days of lecture after lecture took their toll, and one evening his hand slipped just a fraction as he measured out his powders. For a healthy man, five berries of Atropa Belladonna can be enough to kill, it took less than three to send Senzei into a seizure that should have killed him. In the end though, it was blood loss that stopped his heart. In the moment between collapse and death another power intervened, perhaps swayed by some remnant of pity, Taylor stepped in and performed the Embrace on the poor little Kine that lay thrashing on the ground. Completely unprepared, completely ignorant, Senzei was lost as one of the Damned. For the first few months, he remained with his Sire, but things had changed between them. Having never had to actually learn anything about her doll, Taylor found Senzei infuriatingly intellectual, and he, couldn't comprehend how she could live an eternity of such vapid hedonism. There was always an undercurrent of resentment as well. Hers for the necessity, the danger she'd put herself in by Embracing without sanction, his for the calamity she'd brought upon his life. Trying to find a distraction for her recalcitrant Childer, Taylor introduced him to an ally of sorts, an Acolyte of the Circle who owed her for dealing with a recalcitrant group of mortals. Initially disbelieving, skeptical of such outdated, and foolish beliefs, Senzei's mind changed when he saw the power the Circle wielded, and though he did not know it at the time, the contentment that their faith promised. Their outlook was still incomprehensible, but from his place in the Chorus Senzei watched his elders perform the blood sorceries that were the core of the Covenant, and he lusted for that magic. Within a week, he'd began to apply the analytical mindset he'd cultivated throughout his education, to the rituals and mythology of the Crone. With each new revelation, his curiosity only grew, and eventually, was noticed. Within the Circle, the faction known as the Semioticians are ensconced as inveterate keepers of myths and stories. A far reaching group, they took the role of researcher's rather than believers, and their uniquely scientific outlook was exactly what the young Mekhet needed. Connected by the networks of the modern world, the Semioticians reached out, and drew Sen into the fold. The sad truth; however, is that the insidious power of Crúac cannot be conveyed by proxy. It is a visceral art, and it's pursuit demands a tutor that can wield the lash, and blade as well as speak the words. Goaded on by his contemporaries within the Circle, and what little information he could gather from his Sire, Senzei decided to do something utterly foreign to Kindred society at large. He decided to travel. Description Slim and gracefully built, Senzei has always had a delicate sort of beauty that was only enhanced by the Embrace. People often remark on the piercing clarity of his slate grey eyes, and the way they seem to analyze everything he looks upon. When reading, or focusing on his work, his features grow unerringly chill, taking on a calculating, intent focus that lends him a very serious mien. In life he bore a perpetual light tan as a remnant of his Asiatic heritage, but death has bleached him, leaving his skin quite pale. He keeps his dark hair a medium length; bangs just brush his cheekbones, and styled into tasteful messiness. Though not unusually strong, he is well built, standing at a moderate 5'10" and with a lean physique that lends itself well to flexibility and speed. Sen favors a sort of monochromatic appearance, with most of his wardrobe consisting of black, gray, and white items with the occasional scrap of colour. On a typical night he wears a simple buttoned shirt sleeves loose or rolled back to imitate the Kine. Under this he wears dark slim-fit jeans, and either black converse, or hiking boots as the weather demands. He is not overly fond of jewelry, and does not currently wear any since he discarded his necklace. Though he does not always display it openly, Senzei is rarely without a simple steel nine section whip that he typically wears atop his belt. Relations & Contacts PCs *'Ms. Wellington' - Briefly encountered at Cielo. He currently believes her to be Daeva. *'Evan Cord' - First met at Cielo, Evan has been a source of wisdom for the younger Kindred, and their relationship has matured past friendship in the nights since. Through means he does not fully understand, Sen has entered the elder's dreams during the day. He is aware of Evan's past, and to a limited extent, his abilities. He has his cellphone number. *'Rock' - Encountered outside the Warehouse. Was later informed that he is an Irraka, and the meaning of this. *'Fuller Lancaster (Walker)' - Encountered outside the Warehouse. Was later informed of his status within the Pack, and his position as an Elodoth. He currently believes that Fuller may entertain romantic notions about Noah Christian. *'Clay' - Though they have never met, Senzei's enhanced hearing allowed him to discern that he is the Pack's shaman. *'Rahu' - Encountered outside the Warehouse, he has never heard his name. Was later informed of the aggression and war-like tendencies of such individuals. *'Sammy' - Met while hunting at the nightclub 'Catch,' he fed from her and helped her return home after she was rendered unconscious by an undefined supernatural event. While aware that she is not quite normal, Senzei does not know the full extent of her abilities. He has her cellphone number. NPCs *'Thomas (Watatsumi)' - His first contact within the city, Thomas is Senze's alleged grand-Sire, though recent revelations have put this in question. He is a member of the Brothers of Ypres, and runs an opium den in Chinatown. *'Count Orlok' - Introduced to Senzei by Thomas, Count Orlok is now his Hierophant. While unusual, he finds the haunt relatively pleasant for an elder. *'Noah Cooper (The Sensechal)' - Met during his introduction to the court, Senzei knows very little about the acting Prince beyond rumour. He has been to the Seneschal's home of Cielo. *'The Primogen' - Encountered briefly during his introduction to court. He is able to put names to faces, and little more. He has cellphone numbers for both Layla, and the Herald. *'Noah Christian (The Alpha)' - Encountered outside the Warehouse. He is aware of Noah's heritage, and the prophecy concering him. *'Cooper (The Prince) '- Met through the medium of Evan's dreams, Senzei knows something of the Prince's history, and ascribes nearly any power he can think of to the ancient. He has a standing invitation to return to the Prince's dreams, and it was implied that the two are more closely related than he had thought. Miscellaneous Music This playlist is a somewhat symbolic, somewhat literal interpretation of Senzei's Requiem to date. Soundtrack Equipment Senzei has been seen carrying a number of simple items. *'Chain Whip' - A simple steel weapon, he used it in the defense of the ChainWhip.jpg Athame.png Mala.jpg Jaguar.jpg erewolves outside the Warehouse. It is usually worn as a belt. *'Athame' - A rather medieval looking dagger, Senzei employs this for his Crúac bloodletting as necessary, and has also used it as a weapon. *'Mala' - Usually carried in his pocket, these onyx prayer beads are a meditative aid. *'Jaguar XJL Supersport' - A gift, this lunar grey wonder is Senzei's favorite new way to get around the city. Quotes "We all wear masques Hierophant. Mine just happens to be pleasing." - To Count Orlok "Now now, no fatalism. Leave the prophecies to those better qualified alright?" - To Evan Cord "Would you be terribly disappointed if I admitted to an ulterior motive?" - To Sammantha Kingsley Category:Vampires